The Killing Zone
by Fear-Wolfy
Summary: Sonic cast and Sonic Ocs, in a murder mystery and murder horror way...and a bit of the Twilight Zone mixed in...don't like don't read. rating will go up!
1. Intro

Bain: if you don't know what we look like ...then read Fear's profile if you want to see a real pic of us...you can ask she can she post ever few hours a new pic of us...as for me she can't draw wolves...and a friend of hers is working on it...

Dante: and she can't scan her real pics that she draw of us becuase shes a moron....

Dark: why am I here?

Fear: DIE MOTHER TOCA *stabs him with a needle that has the crazy pill*

Dante: should they RP now?

Fear: yes...

Damien: wait you said something about the 'Twilight Zone'

Fear: yes yes...I kinda thought about it being kinda 'Twilight Zone' ish...

Dark:*in the woods* hehehe

Girl:What was that?  
Boy: nothing...it was the wind!*he trys to kiss her*  
Girl: ok  
Dark: hehehe  
Girl: there it was  
Boy: I didn't hear anything*he trys to kiss her again*  
Girl: OMG watch out*she screams as Dark jumps out and attacks them with a baseball bat*  
Dark: *smashy smashys them* "DIE EVIL BLUEBERRYS"

Fear:ok...let's try that again when he comes down from the ...pills  
Bain: Blueberrys?  
Dante: don't ask  
Fear: NEXT...can we get more actors?

*to random people are throw out in the woods*

Fear: perfect...ACTSON

Damien:*walks thru the woods quietly* *but he steps on a twig and it brakes*  
Girl:What was that?  
Boy: nothing...it was the wind!*he trys to kiss her*  
Girl: ok  
Damien:*quietly* ow ow  
Girl: there it was  
Boy: I didn't hear anything*he trys to kiss her again*  
Damien:*falls because he was hoping around on one foot*  
Girl: OMG creep stacker dude ....take this...*she hits him with her pruse  
Damien: no..*hit* wait..*hit* i'm..*hit* would you *hit* (10 mins later)  
Damien: *is a blood plup on the ground* why me...argh  
Girl: OMG HIS STILL ALIVE*beats him again*  
Damien: mommy

Fear: you just got you butt kicked my a random oncesy(someone i'll only use once)  
Dante: your mommy's the one who made them beat you up  
Dark: falre eh re errrr (must kill the blueberrys)  
Fear: OH looky foamy a Blueberry WAAAAAAAYYYYYY over there  
Dark:errrrrrrrr*he runs into a room*  
Fear: LOCK IT  
Bain: *kicks the door closed*  
Fear: You better do better then thing one and thing two did  
Bain: I got it covered  
Fear: you better...LIGHTS

Bain:*was hiding in the woods many feet away* *he howls*  
Girl:What was that?  
Boy: nothing...it was the wind!*he trys to kiss here*  
Girl: ok  
Bain:*got a few feet closer and growled*  
Girl: there it was  
Boy: I heard it that time...what should we do...  
Girl: i donna know...i donna know*she said panicking*  
Bain: _'like taking candy from a baby'_ he thought stepping out of the shadows, "it looks like you two could use so help" he said coyly  
Boy: who are you...what do you want?  
Bain: I was just walking though...heard the growling and saw you two and thought i wouldn't be right not to help you ..it gets dangerous out here at night  
Girl: yeah i've heard people have died out here  
Bain: they have..  
Girl: oh no...  
Boy: *gulps*  
Bain: I live not to far from here you could come and stay the night if you want?  
Boy: i'm not to sure  
Girl: yeah...I mean we don't really know you  
Bain: fine suit your self...*he starts to walk away*  
Dante:(sounds of the wind howling)  
Girl and Boy: wait we will go  
Bain: perfect...fallow me

Fear: CUT...that was great...  
Bain: told you  
Dante: Now Dark Vixen you pick...or if you like your OCs can be in it to...Fears thinking about each CH being a story...so OCs can be victims or murderers...  
Damiem: a lil help here....*his still bleeding*

Dark:errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssss(Blueberrys)

Fear: sorry it's so werid...just thought it would be more fun to read like this if you want it to be more mature and this wasn't what you had in mind at all let me know

Fear: now all you land lovers GO THE *BEEP* to sleep, were i can sleep

(ok this was a story idea I sent to Adriana the Dark Vixen…she liked and sent me her Ocs to us …until I ask for more Ocs don't send them! I might not use any OCs outside of mine and hers! Enjoy and the next Ch will hopefully be up in 2 hours if not then maybe later tomorrow!...and sorry that it's typed up like this the next one will be diffrent)


	2. Don't Trust A Strangers

Beginning Notes: if you don't know what they look like go to mine or Adriana the Dark Vixens profile and read….

Dante: *his the narrator* or story starts like another day….

Jennifer Firestone got a call from her friend Ebony the Dark Hedgehog to go bowling that night she said "Sure" and got ready. At 9 pm Ebony arrived at Jennifer's house and knocked. "Hi Ebony!", Jen said smiling at him. "Ready to go Jen?" he asked. "Yes" she said fallowing him.

Dante:*was standing beside the sidewalk* By the time the night is over this two teens are going to know why you hang out in bigger numbers at night…Because what they didn't know is they just entered The Killing Zone…

Jennifer and Ebony made it to the bowling alley just fine and start to bowl but the place was packed tonight, so it shouldn't have been any surprise to them when so people walked up to them and asked to play with them.

"I'm Bain the Wolf" Said a white wolf, "And I'm Adriana" a fox said. "Cool I'm Ebony and she Jennifer" Ebony pointed to him self then Jen. They all laughed and cheered as the night went on, but all good things must come to an end. "Oh my look at the time I need to get home" Jen said.

"I'll walk you home" Ebony said. "I'll walk with you two, you can't be too careful with that murder on the lose" said Bain. Jen shuddered she had read the reports about the murders that had been going on the past 2 weeks, they were gruesome body's to mutilated that they could tell who they were with out dental records.

"I hope we don't get attacked" Adriana said a little sacred sounding. Bain chuckled, "Ebony can I talk to you in private" Jen said dragging Ebony a good 40 feet away. "I don't trust this Bain guy, I think he might be the killer" Jen said with fear in her voice.

Ebony looked at her like she was crazy, "I doubt his the killer" Ebony said. "But Ebony…" Jen started, "No buts Jen His not the killer" he said walking away from her. When Ebony and Jen got back to were Bain and Adriana were at Bain was the only one there.

"Were is Adriana at?" Ebony asked Bain, "She said is was feeling sick so she ran into the woods" Bain answered his eyes show that of great joy. Bain started to walk towards the when a knife fall out of his pocket, it was stained red.

"See I told you he was the killer" Jen screamed. "Wait let….*Bang*" Bain was shot the bullet went straight thru him and he fall to the ground, when he fall Adriana was shown to be behide him.

She laughed as his body fall to the ground, then she pointed the gun at Ebony and Jen "Fools," she shoot Ebony in the leg, and she laughed some more. "You monster" Ebony said as he fall to his to the ground.

"Monster?" she shot his other leg and laughed some more. "You're next girly…*Bang*" She dropped down dead this time. Bain was standing with blood coming from his chest, and mouth. "You the good guy?", Jen said in shock.

"Yes…" Bain said weakly, and he walked over to Jen slowly, he lost balance and fall into her arms. "Oh my god Bain" Jen screamed. But little did she know Bain was smirking, behide her back. "JEN LOOK OUT" Ebony scream but it was to late Bain shot her in the stomach.

She walked backwards having released Bain, "You tricked me you bas…" she fall to the ground. Choking on her own blood, Bain throw back he's had and let out a demonically evil laugh of joy.

Ebony started to use his arms to drag him-self away, he got about 10 feet before Bain walked up behide him and stomped his foot down on the middle of his back, "Were do you think your going the fun has just begun" he chuckled.

"You fiend you wont get away with this" Ebony said, "Oh no? watch me" he said as he shoot Ebony in the head.

Dante

"So what did we learn today…not to judge a book by it's over…and sometimes you are right to not trust the creepy guy, and don't walk home with people you don't know…Until we meet again in The Killing Zone"

(I Know I know it wasn't that great the next one will be better…)


	3. Forever Fornever

Everything is posted poned…reason…one of my stories HSNE 'High School Never Ends' has been removed! Why was it removed? Give you 3 guess!? So I'm taking time off to re-think being on this site, hopefully this whole thing ends happily but with my luck, it won't happened, till next time.

Forever Fornever,

Yours,

Fear_Wolfy


End file.
